This invention relates to a method of processing X-ray images. Articles contained in a transilluminated object are made visible to an operator/observer on a monitor and markings are placed around earlier-defined articles.
To facilitate the evaluation of an X-ray image of transilluminated objects for an observer, the X-ray image is automatically examined in the X-ray system based on various properties. In such an arrangements a software is used to search in the transilluminated object for certain previously defined articles such as firearms, piercing weapons or explosives.
A method of the above-outlined type is described in German Patent document 198 55 250.5. If such an article is detected, the observer receives information that the article in the transilluminated object has to be more thoroughly investigated. Such an information is the marking of the discovered article on the monitor, for example, by drawing a circle or frame therearound. Since the detected articles are not recognized as a whole, a marking is placed about each detected article. An evaluation by the observer is made difficult if a plurality of such markings appear on the monitor. Such an event is of significant disadvantage for the observer if the run-through period is, for example, approximately 6 seconds.